WIND
by Hanazawa Yui Imnida
Summary: "Tidak ada yang bisa menentukan nasib orang lain..." Fict kecil untuk Neji. Repost.


Desclaimer : semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Fict kecil untuk Neji.

.

.

"_Tidak ada yang bisa menentukan nasib orang lain..."_

_._

_._

**_-WIND-_**

.

Semburat kuning kemerahan terlihat di langit Desa Konoha. Hari sudah pagi meskipun kabut tipis masih menyelimuti. Udara terasa sangat sejuk mendekati dingin mengingat sekarang adalah minggu ke lima musim gugur, yang sebentar lagi menjadi musim dingin. Ini adalah waktu terbaik untuk menikmati pemandangan alam sebelum putihnya salju menutup objek-objek berharga.

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat penduduk desa yang memulai aktivitasnya di pagi hari, melihat kesibukan kedai Ramen Ichiraku yang baru mulai membuka kedainya, melihat riangnya segerombolan anak-anak kecil yang bermain di taman dekat monumen pahlawan, menikmati cicit burung-burung yang beterbangan mencari makanan ditengah semilir angin pagi, atau sekedar melihat _lukisan _wajah para hokage di dinding tebing. Melihat wajah-wajah itu akan menimbulkan kesan tersendiri. Mungkin kau bisa menyebutkan—menginspirasi, yeah?

Sesuatu tentang...kenangan.

.

"_Naruto ...kadang-kadang mata mu lebih baik dari mataku."_

Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage ketujuh dari Desa Konoha. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul mengingat perkataan salah satu sahabatnya, yang sekaligus sepupu iparnya, Hyuga Neji. Pemuda jenius dari klan terhormat Hyuga—yang tampan, berbakat, pemberani, dan hampir tak terkalahkan.

Bukan omong kosong jika Neji disebut tak bisa dikalahkan. Kakak sepupu Hyuga Hinata itu memiliki ilmu pertahanan yang nyaris sempurna. Salah satunya adalah matanya yang berwarna lavender itu. Seluruh keturunan Hyuga memiliki mata istimewa ini. Dengan indra penglihatannya itu, dia mampu melihat semuanya, dari arah depan, samping, bawah, bahkan belakang sekalipun. Sudut pandang penglihatannya 360o. Lebih dari itu, penglihatannya mampu menembus batu ataupun dinding, sehingga akan sangat sia-sia jika bermain petak umpet dengannya.

Neji juga seorang _chunin _yang hebat. Baik secara akademik ataupun secara _dzahir _nya, pemuda berambut hitam panjang lurus itu selalu di atas rata-rata. Selalu juara. Hanya satu orang yang mampu menyainginya, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Bungsu dan satu-satunya keturunan klan Uchiha yang tersisa. Ketika masih di akademi dulu, mereka berdualah yang selalu menjadi favorit orang-orang, baik oleh para guru maupun anak perempuan. Sigh. Da aku mah apa atuh?

Pemuda penggemar Ramen Ichiraku itu memandangi ukiran wajahnya di dinding tebing, merasa bangga dengan pencapaiannya. Yah, dia sekarang adalah hokage. Itu membuktikan kalau kata-katanya dahulu bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka. Dia telah membuktikan kalau dirinya hebat. Dia sudah membuktikan kalau dirinya diakui oleh semua orang. Impiannya telah tercapai.

"_Mataku ini menunjukkan padaku banyak hal. Satu hal yang telah di tunjukkan kepadaku adalah takdir manusia sudah digariskan, tetap, dan tidak dapat diubah. Hanya orang bodoh yang membuang-buang waktu mencoba untuk menjadi sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah mereka bisa! Satu-satunya takdir yang sama dimiliki setiap orang...adalah kematian."_

Tersenyum untuk kesekian kali, pemuda pemilik Kyubi musang ekor sembilan itu mengencangkan ikat kepalanya. Mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau lihat, Neji! Aku mungkin tidak sejenius dirimu, tapi aku tidak pernah menyerah pada takdir yang kau percayai. Bagiku, hal yang belum terjadi bukanlah takdir. Takdir adalah ketika aku sampai dititik ini," pemuda itu setengah berteriak—kebiasaan lama yang sepertinya tak bisa diubah. Mungkin sudah takdir?

Tersenyum lebar, pemuda berambut pirang kuning itu berlari kecil, sekedar menikmati terpaan udara pagi yang dingin. Mengamati sisa-sisa bangunan yang hancur saat penyerangan terakhir oleh antek-antek Akatsuki. Luar biasa, kerusakan yang ada. Sehingga penduduk desa lebih memilih membangun bangunan baru ketimbang menambal bangunan lama yang rusak parah.

Naruto memperlambat larinya, menjadi setengah berjalan, dan akhirnya memilih berjalan santai. Dengan acuh memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana untuk menghindari kedinginan. Kedua kakinya yang bebas dengan santai menendang kerikil kecil ke pinggir jalan agar tak mengganggu pengguna jalan lain.

"Pagi yang indah—eh?", pemuda itu mendadak berhenti ketika melihat sekuntum bunga tumbuh di bawah pohon. Entahlah. Ia tidak yakin bunga apa itu.

"_Orang-orang dinilai oleh sifat asli mereka. Ini adalah cara dunia. Itulah sebabnya kita memiliki kaum elit, dan itulah sebabnya kita memiliki orang buangan. Kita dapat mengubah penampilan fisik kita dan meningkatkan keterampilan kita dengan pelatihan dan pembelajaran, tetapi pada akhirnya, orang-orang tetap melihat darimana kita berasal. Apa yang tidak dapat diubah tetap harus dijalani. Kami adalah siapa kita, dan kita harus hidup dengan itu."_

Naruto berjongkok, berusaha menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bunga itu, meskipun tak berhasil karena ukuran tubuh keduanya yang jauh berbeda. Bunga itu kecil, berwarna putih dengan semburat merah jambu di pinggir kelopaknya. Bentuk bunga itu mengingatkannya pada bunga matahari, tapi yang ini lebih kecil. Bunga ini tidak harum, tapi ini indah. Cantik.

"Hei, bunga. Meskipun kau hanyalah rumput liar, tapi kau tetaplah bunga yang cantik."

Sama seperti dirinya. Meskipun dulu dia hanyalah anak kecil nakal yang bodoh, tapi Naruto tetaplah seorang Uzumaki yang penuh percaya diri. Bodoh bukanlah penghalang besar baginya. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan kekurangannya itu. Yang dia permasalahkan adalah...kesepian.

"Setidaknya kau memiliki teman yang melindungimu...", pemuda itu bergumam.

Angin semilir menggerakkan tangkai bungai kecil itu. Hanya sebentar, untuk kemudian tumbuhan itu berdiri tegak lagi.

"Kau tahu, pohon di sampingmu ini tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Dia memberimu oksigen di saat udara sangat panas di siang hari.." masih bermonolog. Naruto mengamati dengan serius bunga kecil itu. Kecil. Tumbuh sendiri. Sama seperti dirinya.

Naruto yang dulu hidup sebatang kara. Dia tidak memiliki teman karena semua penduduk desa menjauhinya. Berterima kasihlah pada siluman musang ekor sembilan yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya, sehingga dia dijuluki monster berbahaya. Sendirian. Dan kesepian. Itulah keluarganya.

Tapi itu cerita dulu. Sekarang dia memiliki banyak teman yang menyayanginya dan melindunginya. Teman-teman yang awalnya menolak kehadirannya dan menganggapnya hanya hama pengganggu. Mulanya orang-orang itu meremehkannya dan menganggapnya orang buangan yang harus dipandang sebelah mata. Seperti yang dikatakan Neji. Ya, yang dikatakan Neji adalah benar.

Terdengar kicauan burung-burung yang terbang ke arah utara. Mereka berkelompok, sekitar 9 sampai 11 ekor. Membentuk formasi unik yang hanya mereka yang mampu melakukannya.

"_Ayah, apakah takdir seseorang seperti halnya awan yang mengalir dengan aliran tak terhindarkan? Atau bisakah seseorang memilih aliran yang ia inginkan? Aku masih tidak tahu jawaban untuk ini. Meski berbeda jalan, tujuan akhirnya mungkin sama. Namun dengan memilih untuk hidup seperti sekarang, seseorang dapat hidup dan berusaha ke arah tujuan. Dan di pertandingan ini aku akhirnya mengerti siapa yang benar-benar kuat. Ayah, aku memiliki satu tujuan, aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat . Cukup untuk tidak kehilangan siapa pun . Itu yang aku rasakan. Ayah, burung-burung itu terbang bebas hari ini . Mereka tampak begitu bahagia."_

Dulu, saat pertandingan _chunin, _Naruto sempat berhadapan dengan Neji. Saat itu, Neji masih seorang anak jenius yang dingin. Persis seperti Sasuke. Hah, lagi-lagi Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke sekarang sudah menjadi seorang ayah dan memiliki seorang istri yang hebat. Siapa lagi, gadis beruntung itu tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura, teman satu timnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Ada banyak cerita dibalik bersatunya mereka berdua. Tapi dengan sangat terpaksa tidak dapat dijelaskan di sini.

Sampai mana tadi?

Oh benar. Saat pertandingan Naruto melawan Neji. Di mata orang-orang, pertandingan itu ibarat si ranking terakhir melawan juara bertahan. Antara keong jompo melawan kupu-kupu yang enerjik. Orang bilang—pertandingan yang tidak menarik, karena hasilnya bisa ditebak. Bukan begitu?

Tapi nasib berkata lain. Meski dengan susah agak payah, hasil pertandingan berakhir dengan Naruto yang keluar sebagai juaranya. Apakah ini termasuk keajaiban dunia?

Hyuga Neji—si juara bertahan dengan ilmu pertahanan tingkat dewanya ternyata mampu dirobohkan oleh Naruto si anak nakal. Rahasianya?

Hanya karena kesendirian.

Ya, mereka sama-sama sendirian. Dan Neji menganggap hidupnya sudah digariskan menjadi kalangan bawah sehingga dia menghakimi dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Naruto? Dialah yang mematahkan doktrin mengerikan yang mengendap dalam benak Neji itu.

'_Tidak ada yang bisa menentukan nasib orang lain...'_

.

.

"Hei, Neji! Sedang apa kau?".

Yang ditanyai masih diam.

Masih tersenyum.

"Kau sedang berlatih?", mencoba bergurau, "Astaga, berhentilah. Kau sudah benar-benar tak terkalahkan sekarang".

Naruto tertawa. Padahal lawan bicara tak menghiraukannya. Bersikap dingin. Bersikap seperti sebelumnya. Seperti seharusnya.

Hanya semilir angin yang menjawab guyonan gagal darinya.

"Ayaaaaahhhhh...!"

Suara nyaring terdengar. Tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk menebak siapa bocah yang memanggil dirinya ayah. Pastilah puteri kecilnya, Himawari Uzumaki. Gadis kecilnya itu berlari ke arahnya.

"Ayah! Kau meninggalkan kami...", puterinya merajuk.

Naruto tertawa. "Gomen ne. Ayah terlalu bersemangat."

Mengelus pucuk kepala Himawari yang sedang cemberut, Naruto menatap hangat istrinya yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. "Kau sudah datang," sapanya.

Istrinya tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Wanita berambut panjang itu—Hyuga Hinata—berdiri tepat di samping Naruto. "Umm..dimana Boruto? Apa dia tidak ikut?", Naruto menanyakan puteranya. Bocah tengil itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Kemana dia?

Hinata terkekeh.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tertawa?", Naruto menatap cengo.

"Kau tak sadar dari tadi?", Hinata terlihat menahan tawanya, "Boruto dipunggungmu sejak tadi."

"APAAA?!"

Mereka tertawa, termasuk Boruto si penyebab kekacauan. "TURUN KAU, ANAK NAKAL!".

Kembali tertawa, seperti sesuatu yang buruk tak pernah terjadi. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga kecil yang sejak dulu menjadi pertanyaan besar di benak Naruto, kini sudah dia dapatkan.

_"Hinata-sama bersedia mati untuk mu Naruto, jadi ingatlah bahwa hidup mu tidak sendiri lagi. Ini berlaku dariku juga sekarang."_

Angin pagi kembali berhembus, membawa sepotong suara Neji yang memberinya nasehat. Keadaan menjadi hening. Naruto menunduk khidmat. Meresapi dinginnya udara pagi yang merangsak masuk ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya.

"_Bahkan jika musuhku jauh lebih kuat, bahkan jika tubuh ini membuatku gagal, aku tidak boleh kehilangan, ada alasan aku tidak boleh kehilangan ... ... Aku selalu dikenal sebagai seorang jenius jadi aku tidak boleh kalah. Terutama untuk orang-orang yang percaya bahwa aku adalah seorang jenius padahal aku lemah dan tak berdaya."_

"Hmmm..."

"Ini siapa, Ayah?", Himawari bertanya penuh ingin tahu. Bola matanya berkedip-kedip menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya.

"Dia...Hyuga Neji. Paman kalian."

"Benarkah?", Boruto memandangnya tertarik. "Seperti apakah dia?"

Hening sesaat. Naruto memandang lurus ke depan, menatap pohon-pohon yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

"Seperti ibu kalian. Cerdas dan seorang ninja yang hebat."

Naruto tersenyum, memamerkan giginya yang putih. Hinata tersipu mendengar ucapan Naruto yang secara tidak langsung memuji dirinya.

"Ayah, mengapa paman meninggal?", Himawari bertanya lirih, memandangi sebuah pusara kecil di depannya. Pusara yang ditumbuhi bunga lili putih. Ya, di sanalah tubuh Hyuga Neji dikebumikan.

Naruto menarik nafas. "Itu karena...dia ninja sejati. Dia...tidak akan membiarkan temannya mati."

Naruto semakin menunduk. Hinata memandangi raut wajah suaminya yang berubah keruh. Wanita itu menepuk punggung suaminya, sedikit mencengkeramnya untuk memberinya dukungan.

"Dan juga karena paman kalian sangat mencintai kalian...", Hinata tersenyum, membuat kedua anaknya memandangnya dengan sayang.

"Benarkah, Ibu?", Himawari mendekati ibunya. "Tentu saja."

Hinata berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi kedua anaknya. Untuk beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto ikut berjongkok bersamanya. Mereka berempat memandangi pusara putih yang ditumbuhi bunga lili putih itu.

"Terima kasih...Neji."

.

_"Ayah, aku akhirnya mengerti perasaan Ayah...Kebebasan yang Ayah rasakan ketika Ayah memilih untuk mati demi melindungi teman-teman Ayah..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-F I N-

Author's Note:

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic-fic gagal saya. Maaf tidak membalas satu per satu, tapi semua review dari kalian pasti saya baca. That's my spirit!

Fic ini adalah fic fandom Naruto pertama saya. Maafkan kalau ceritanya amburadul. Dan kalimat yang dicetak miring di atas adalah quote-quote milik Neji(halah bahasaku -_-). Fic ini dipersembahkan buat yang suka sama suami saya(read: Neji). Jujur saja, saya masih ga rela Neji di wafatkan. Hiks...

Terima kasih semuanya...ditunggu reviewnya ^^v


End file.
